


Driftrod drabbles

by winter_willow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mech preg mention, No Smut, mech preg implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Drift and Rodimus fluff that I've written through the years.





	1. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus explore a forest.

The Lost Light had landed on an uncharted forest like planet. Rodimus gave the orders to travel in groups of two or more if they wanted to explore. Drift was overly eager to explore the landscape. Rodimus decided to join him, just so he could get out of filling out data pads. 

The two had gone far onto the forest. They helped each other out as they traveled. Everything within the forest was bigger than they were. The two had managed to find a clearing. Thinking they wouldn’t have to rely on each other much, Drift went ahead of Rodimus.

The captain had been telling the third in command about the latest pile of data pads the second in command had given him to read over. He hadn’t noticed a crack in the ground as he was walking. Drift saw his friend loose his balance. Trying to prevent the captain from falling, the third in command intervened.

Rodimus fell into Drift. The swordsmech had lost his balance as he caught the captain. Both mechs went down with a thud. Rodimus had landed on Drift. “Thanks for the catch,” the captain said as he brushed some dirt off of his friend. Drift huffed, “anytime.” The captain helped the third in command up, and the two worked their way back to the Lost Light.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus get stuck in a closet.

Rodimus squirmed around searching for the door. His servo ran over a familiar face. “Drift? Are you near the door. I can’t find it,” the captain whined. “Rodimus, please. You almost poked my optic. No. I haven’t found the door. I’m almost certain it’s on your side,” the third in command answered. Rodimus sighed. ‘Drift must be blocking it,’ he thought to himself. He wrapped both arms around his third. “You’re blocking it, aren’t you,” he huffed. “Argh, Rodimus. No. I’m not blocking the door. It’s likely on your side,” Drift answered trying to break free. The two mech’s looked at each other. The closeness was somewhat awkward. Drift blushed and averted his gaze. Rodimus grinned. “You know, if you wanted some alone time you could have said something,” the convoy teased. Drift was about to respond when the door opened. “You two don’t need to hide in the closet anymore. We already know about your love a fair,” Whirl remarked. The captain and his third in command stood in the closet with embarrassed expressions.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift runs late for a movie date.

Drift walked into his room. To his surprise, he found Rodimus sitting on the couch. He remembered he had sent a ping to the captain earlier letting the convoy know he would be running late for movie night. ‘Looks like he got impatient,’ the swordsmech thought. Drift sat his sword and blades to the side of the couch. “Rodimus… Roddy, you’re not mad at me… are you,” Drift asked. No answer. The swordsmech looked the convoy over. He was sleeping. Drift chuckled. ‘Impatient and he ate all of the popcorn,’ the swordsmech thought to himself as he took the empty bowl away from his sleeping friend. Taking a seat, Drift decided to restart the movie. He took the blanket off of the back of the couch. Since the blanket wasn’t very big, he cuddled up to his friend. He then wrapped the blanket around the red mech and himself. He, too, fell asleep as he watched the movie.


	4. Leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus has a rough day, but Drift cheers him up!

Rodimus sat at his desk. It had been a long day. The data pads were never ending. Ultra Magnus kept scolding him for various reasons. And, he hadn’t seen his best friend all day. Things weren’t looking up for the young Prime.

Rodimus heard a knock at his door. Looking up from the latest data pad, he called out, “come in.” The door opened. The third in command walked in. “Hey Rodimus! Wow, you’ve actually filled out quite a few of the data pads today,” the swordsmech said. He was impressed to see the second in command was able to get the convoy to fill out all of the stacks of data pads.

Rodimus huffed, “yeah. They don’t seem to end.” Drift frowned as he heard the captain’s complaint. He walked past the convoy’s desk, and stopped behind the his chair. Standing behind the young Prime, the white mech began to rub the captain’s shoulders. Rodimus purred contently, “thank you Drift.”

“Clear off your desk. I’ll give you a back massage,” the swordsmech quietly offered. The young prime followed his friend’s orders. He removed the data pads from his desk, and climbed on. He rested on his abdomen, and exposed his back to the third in command. 

Drift worked on the convoy’s back strut. He loosened tight joints, and tried not to tickle his friend’s spoiler. The golden spoiler twitched in response to the white mech’s touch. Rodimus chuckled as he tried to stay relaxed. The swordsmech smirked. He playfully tickled the red mech’s back strut. The captain tried not to laugh, but couldn’t hold back. “Drift, please stop. That tickles,” the captain whined. 

Letting up, Drift stopped tickling his friend. Rodimus got up off of his desk. He smirked as he said, “thank you for the massage. But, I think I need to return the favor.” The convoy ran over to the third in command. His servos tickled the swordsmech’s abdomen. Carrying on with his friend, the captain forgot about the remaining data pads.


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV from Drift and Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried some perspective writing. Driftrod was the obvious choice for drabbles.

There it was again. That beautiful smile that could easily keep you distracted. You had drowned in thought as you listened to him go on about reading other's auroras. Everything had fallen silent as you admired his joyful expression. You gave him a confused look when he asked for your opinion. 

His finials lowered. He asked you if you were paying attention. Avoiding optic contact, you admitted something had distracted you. Giving a small sigh, he got up. You slightly got up as well. Reaching for his black servo, you apologized.

He lightly brushed you away. He insisted he had to tend to some errands. You watched in defeat as he walked away. You sat back down and took a swig of your high grade. Silence could be a cold dark defeat.

\---------------------------------------------

You purred in delight as you felt his golden servo caress your finial. This was bliss. The inner demon of not being accepted by others had faded away. 

You didn't want this to end. Ever. Engulfed in acceptance, it was ecstasy to your inner wants and needs.

The gentle touch. The familiar friendly aurora. The returned engine purrs. You had it all.

Feeling the caress stop abruptly, you online an optic. He apologized for the interruption. His responsibilities as captain required his attention. 

You didn't want him to leave. But, you respected his actions. He quickly scurried away. A painful yearning filled through you. 

Quietly you got up. Sometimes, the real challenge was facing your inner demons. 

Walking out the door, you had only one hope. Finding acceptance among others.


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having returned to the Lost Light, Drift is learning about a new tradition on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't follow canon. It was written for a friend.

Drift had gawked in awe at the sight of the Lost Light. He hadn't seen so many festive colors since his last visit to Earth. The mech walked the halls in wonder. ‘Why was the ship so nicely decorated? And, surely it wasn't aproved by Megatron or Ultra Magnus. Would Rodimus have approved of such a thing?’

The swordsmech continued walking and taking in the colors. A few of the crew members had passed him laughing and singing. It was obvious some were drunk, but all the same each bot had given off a strong flow of positive energy. The samurai couldn't help but drink it in.

Coming to a halt, the red and white mech stared at the sight before him. A tall metal tree glistened for everyone to see. There were decorative balls of red and gold hanging from each limb, and colorful lights wrapped around the tree lit it up. Megatron, Minimus Ambus, and Rodimus stood off to the side arguing. 

“Rodimus, just put on the hat,” the small mech ordered. “No. Hats are not me. They don't look good on me,” the red and gold co-captain complained. “Rodimus, just put on the damn hat,” the taller co-captain ordered. “No,” the young prime stated. He glared at the two.

“Um… sorry to interrupt, but why are there so many decorations in here? And, why is everyone on a good mood? Did I miss something while I was away,” the confused swordsmech asked. Rodimus’s face lit up, he tore off to stand beside his friend.

“While you were gone, we went past a planet that attacked anyone who wasn't celebrating the holiday. Everyone liked it, so we've decided to continue the celebration once a year,” Minimus Ambus answered. 

Drift looked over at his friend and noticed a devious grin on the red mech’s faceplate. “What? You're up to something,” he said cautiously. “You're standing under the best decoration,” the red co-captain answered. 

The swordsmech looked up to see a small plant resting in the center if the arch. “I think I've seen a plant like this before, when I was on earth. What was it called...a mistletoe,” he asked uncertain if he was right or wrong.

“Yes, it is a mistletoe,” Megatron had informed him. The young co-captain had placed his hat on the samurai. “And you're standing under it,” the young prime added. “So,” the white mech responded as he took the hat off and gave it a look. 

“The one standing under it is to be kissed,” the small mech answered. Rodimus took advantage of the moment. He quickly kissed his friend. Drift blushed as he looked at the convoy. “I didn't know a small plant could be capable of making others express their feelings,” the samurai admitted. “I think I'd like to give it a try,” he added.

Drift grabbed ahold of his friend, and planted a soft kiss on the young prime. “If the two of you are going to have a make out session, you should get a room,” Megatron scold. Rodimus broke the kiss and quickly answered, “we already have one.” The co-captain and his best friend returned to enjoying their kiss.


	7. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus celebrate Valentine's day.

Drift had spent a fair amount of time finding various sweets and knickknacks to give Rodimus for Valentine's day. The captain had mentioned the odd organic holiday one night at Swerve's bar. A few of the crew took an interest in it. Drift being one of them. And so, those who were interested partook in the love themed holiday.

Meanwhile, Rodimus sat at his desk. He had been burning another drawing into it's wooden surface. In his mind, the captain wondered if his present would be good enough for Drift. Let alone how he was going to give his second in command such an odd one at that. 

Drift came into the captain's office. A pile of various gifts fell from his arms and landed all over Rodimus's desk. The sound itself had startled Rodimus from his thoughts. 

Rodimus looked up to see a smiling Drift. "I see you've been busy," Rodimus commented. "Of course! I wanted to make sure this strange holiday was good enough for you," Drift answered. His finials had turned slightly red. 

Rodimus grinned at his sic. He took a present and opened it. Inside were some sweet energon goodies. Rodimus took one out and gave it a try. "Wow Drift, these are fantastic! Where did you manage to find them," Rodimus eagerly asked. 

"I found them on one of our stops," Drift answered. Rodimus handed the box to Drift, allowing him to help himself to a sweet. Drift took one out and ate it. The sweet taste was enough to make a bot want more of the sweets. 

Rodimus had preoccupied himself with another gift. "Rodimus, you didn't forget did you," Drift asked before helping himself to another treat. 

The captain quickly sat the gift down as he quickly answered, "n-no. Here." Rodimus quickly shoved a small box into Drift's servos. 

Drift stared at the small box. Rodimus had returned to distracting himself with Drift's gifts. Drift silently questioned as to what could be inside the box. 

Having opened the box, Drift gave a small gasp. "Roddy! This isn't a joke is it," Drift asked. His voice was both eager and nervous. The captain's faceplate turned as red as his frame. "Yes Drift. It is legit," he answered. 

Drift climbed over the desk and landed in his captain's lap. Rodimus cried out, "Drift wait!" But, the warning was too late. The force was enough to send the chair backwards taking both mechs with it. 

Tears had begun to form in the sic's optics. "I'm going to be a sire," Drift enthusiastically said. Rodimus groaned, "yes. Now could you please get off of me."

Drift quickly climbed off his captain. Holding out a servo, he helped Rodimus back up. Rodimus stood up and allowed himself to be pulled in close to Drift. "Happy Valentine's day," Rodimus said as he gave Drift a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of v-day. But, I'm bored and wanted to write something to pass the time.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on the valentine's day drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr had asked for a follow up on the v-day drabble. This is a follow up to it.

Both time and dangers had past. Drift and Rodimus had received plenty of lectures from Ultra Magnus and Ratchet. Rodimus especially received an audial full after the sparkeater incident.

Drift tried not to be too overprotective of Rodimus and their unborn sparkling. Rodimus had called him out on a few occasions. Trying to do what he felt was right, the captain convinced his tic into teaching him how to use a sword.

During one of their practice sessions, Drift had taken notice to Rodimus’s unusual behavior. “Let’s take a break. I’m sure the bitlit would appreciate it,” Drift had suggested.

Rodimus winced. There had been a sharp stabbing at his spark. Forcing a smile he replied, “sounds great. I think our little spark is demanding one.”

Drift gave Rodimus a concerned look. “What? I’m fi-,” Rodimus stopped mid sentence. His servo grasped over his spark chamber. “Hot Rod,” the concerned tic cried out.

Drift dropped his sword and moved closer to his captain. He quickly wrapped his arms around Rodimus. The captain’s legs gave out from under him. Drift helped slowly bring Rodimus to the floor.

“I’m going to send Ratchet a ping,” Drift said. Rodimus hissed through clenched denta, “sounds great.” The captain had tried to dig his free servo into the flooring.

Drift flinched as he received a response from Ratchet. “Rodimus, Ratchet should he here shortly,” Drift tried to sooth. “Then let’s get to the door to greet him,” Rodimus said as he attempted to stand.

As hard as he had tried, the pain in his chassis prevented him from standing. “Hot Rod, let’s just stay here,” Drift gently suggested. Rodimus huffed in defeat.

Ratchet had soon arrived. The head medic gave the captain a quick scan. “You need to go to the med bay now,” he gruffly said.

Carefully, Ratchet scooped up Rodimus. The captain flailed in the medic’s arms. “If I have to be carried, I’d rather it be Drift,” Rodimus whined in protest. “No,” Ratchet answered. “Oh come on Ratchet,” Rodimus plead.

Ratchet had moved quickly. His lights flashed a warning for the rest of the crew to move out of his way. He would have pinch his nasal rigid had his arms not been full. “No. If something were to happen, it would be better I be held responsible than Drift,” Ratchet answered with a slight sigh.

Drift followed Ratchet closely. Upon entering the med bay, he came to a halt. “Stay here,” Ratchet instructed Drift. The head medic carried the captain off to an emergency berth.

Drift fumbled through his subspace. He found a data pad he had been reading. It had been on how to be a good sire. As hard as he tried, the tic couldn’t focus on the data pad.

Drift returned the data pad to his subspace. Moving back and forth nervously, the tic began to question himself. Maybe allowing Rodimus to practice the blade while carrying had been a bad idea.

Drift’s thoughts had been interrupted as First Aid nearly ran into him. “Sorry Drift,” the medic called out. Drift had noticed a soft cloth that had been in First Aid’s arms.

His finials perked upward. Drift placed the small events together. His finials slightly blushed as an eagerness began to course through him. Rodimus and their bitlit weren’t in any trouble.

Ratchet walked back into the med bay entrance. “Follow me,” he said. “Is Rodimus okay? What abo,” Drift was cut off as Ratchet answered, “Rodimus and the new protoform are doing well.”

Drift couldn’t contain himself. He grabbed the head medic into a tight hug. “Let go of me Drift,” Ratchet growled. “Sorry, I got carried away,” Drift sheepishly apologized.

The two mechs stopped at the doorway. First Aid walked up to greet them. Had his faceplate been off, there would have been a big grin on his face. “They’re all yours,” the medic happily said. Ratchet gave Drift a nod.

Drift filled with excitement as he saw Rodimus holding a white protoform in his arms. It took everything out if Drift to not run and jump onto the medical berth.

Trying to keep his excitement contained, Drift greeted, “hey.” “Sup,” Rodimus replied. The captain looked worn out. However that didn’t stop him from having a pleased smile.

Drift sat on the side of the medical berth. He leaned in giving Rodimus a hug and a kiss. Rodimus gently handed the protoform over to Drift. The soft white sphere was warm. It had a pleasant scent to it. Drift’s optics filled with optic fluid as he smiled at the newborn.

“Next time, you get to be the carrier,” Rodimus said jokingly. Drift smiled. “I would gladly carry your sparklings,” he answered.

A few hours passed. The protoform gained blue optics, a mouth, finials, and nubs that both creators had decided would probably become a spoiler.

The newborn studied its creators before sticking its glossa out at them. “He looks and acts like you already,” Rodimus teased. “Are you sure that was me. I think he acts just like you,” Drift teased back. The protoform clicked as he watched his creators interact.

“So what should we call him,” Drift asked. “Hot Rod 2,” Rodimus answered. “Two?! Why two,” Drift asked. “This way you know which Hot Rod you’re summoning,” Rodimus answered.

“How about we name him Flux,” Drift suggested. “Flux… hmmm… are you Flux,” the captain asked the sparkling. The sparkling looked up at its carrier before chirping. “Okay, fine. His name is Flux. I get to name the next one. And, you have to carry it. Deal,” Rodimus stated. “Deal,” Drift answered and sealed the agreement with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
